


美人（完结）

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	美人（完结）

说长不长说短不短，春天到来的时候，将军府还没能如愿一家人出门踏青，诏书便来了。西方边境蛮族来犯，现役军人以最快时间集结等待调遣，同时征集民兵做守城之用。经过五日的紧急部署，藤原将军留守冰川城作为王城外的最后一道防线，月城少将军将跟随望海将军进军第一战线与西方戍边将军珠城部队汇合。  
匆匆的道别，匆匆离去，等待的日子感觉非常漫长。阿玉夫人上山祈福的次数越来越多，一回家就叨念着早知道腊月的时候一起出门赏雪就好了，现在这一等不知什么时候才能一家团聚，藤原将军知道夫人的焦虑，每天无论多晚都回家待一会，让家里安心不少。  
这仗打得也是顺利，不到三个月便有捷报传来，望海将军经验丰富且知己知彼，珠城将军英勇善战一马当先，已将外族驱赶至关外不毛之地。不久王城下达指示，军队继续关外围剿异族残党，一个月后可班师回朝。  
听到一个月后军队可回朝的消息，大家都很开心，虽然回城还要多半个月的脚程，但是总算有个盼头。  
美弥这个月天天陪着阿玉夫人上山下山，本觉得一天天过得也算平静，这天却忽然似有所感，整个人在寺院外就心慌起来，于是悄悄求了个卦，拿到启示的字据却又不敢看，攥在手里一路回了家。回到房里颤抖着手打开字条，那字迹竟被自己手汗浸的模糊不清。美弥有些不知所措，这情绪来得突然又毫无前兆，而自己猜测总觉得与远在西边的月城有关，怕不是出了什么事。思索再三，美弥还是趁着藤原将军回家的时候与他讲了，希望藤原将军能看看是否有伤亡名单，或是新的动向。藤原将军应了下来，并安慰美弥应还有十日部队便可到达冰川城，到时一定第一时间去拜会望海将军询问。

九日后，深夜，将军府  
望海将军深夜到访将军府，每个人都知道可能出事了。美弥扶着阿玉夫人来到会客厅，藤原将军早一步已在厅房见到望海，美弥注意到，望海将军身边还跟着个年轻人，看气质不像普通士兵随从，脸却异常稚嫩，心中在思索排查这人身份，忽然想到，这次出兵因为万事俱备且胜券在握，王上似乎让太子跟随望海将军作为副官一起出征了，这个人莫不是当朝太子晓千星？！  
见人都到了，望海便开门见山，实际上，月城少将军确实出事了。  
此次出征因为带着晓千星，望海可算是步步为营小心翼翼，正面战场根本就没让晓千星下城墙，引起了太子爷强烈的不满，到了围剿残党的时候吵着闹着非要出关外不可，望海思考着应该也没什么大问题，就让月城少将军带着一小队人护着太子出关巡逻。小太子年轻气盛，见到匪人非追到巢穴不可，于是中了埋伏，小队20多人仅剩两人护着太子回到边城，月城少将军为了掩护太子逃离身中数十箭，断后时独自一人面对倾巢而出的异族残党。接到消息的望海立刻亲自带人赶往残党巢穴，却已人去楼空，月城少将军不知所踪，然而以当时的情形，怕是凶多吉少。清理现场时还测出这残党射出的箭上都喂了毒，由此判定，少将军应该是命殒战场，为国捐躯了。  
太子晓千星直接跪在了藤原将军面前，痛斥自己年少无知又不听劝告，使月城少将军无辜丧命，让将军痛失爱子，国家少一栋梁。  
藤原将军无法叱责太子，只能忍着悲伤摇头不语，望海亦非常自责。美弥感到阿玉夫人用力的抓着自己的手，用力到发抖，下一刻就感到夫人全身力量都压在自己身上。原来阿玉夫人已无力站立，几欲晕倒。美弥扶着阿玉夫人，轻轻朝藤原唤道：“将军……”  
藤原将军听到这声，点点头会意，然后请打起精神起身送客。

半月后，将军府等来了王城的赏赐，追封月城少将军为冰川城将军，赐良田百亩，藤原将军赐姓壮，封为异姓王爷，入王侯之列。琉璃夫人赐二品诰命夫人，享朝廷俸禄，赏世间珍宝若干。

将军府，不，现在是王爷府了，一家人漠然的谢过了王城使者。回到房内，阿玉夫人忍不住出声道：“我家孩子死了吗？！他们连尸首都没给找回来，就这样断定我家孩子死了？！”一边说，眼泪就止不住流下来，“他们连找都不去找，直接就追封什么将军，赐了什么王爷！！谁要这将军谁要这王爷？！！我只要我的孩子！！！”阿玉夫人泣不成声，藤原将军也忍不住落泪，紧紧抱着夫人说不出话。  
美弥看到这个场景，默默的抹掉眼泪，招来下人下令：“王爷府今天起，点长明灯，置灵堂，全府披麻戴孝三个月。”  
家里总要有人来安排这些琐碎的后事，将军府换匾，灵堂牌位的办置，衣冠冢送别下葬，新产业的接收。王爷府戴孝的这3个月，美弥几乎一刻也没闲下来。阿玉夫人直接将后院的一个厢房改成佛堂，每日吃斋念佛不理世事。壮王爷看似位列皇亲国戚，实则被收了兵权，心中郁郁寡欢，每日虽不至于寻欢作乐，但闲散王爷的做派是越发明显。美弥独自操持家中诸多事务，带着海乃几乎脚不沾地。海乃算是被半强迫的学了太多东西，精力逐渐不够用，却更心疼美弥操心的事情之多，于是拼尽全力的跟紧脚步。孝期一过，美弥便直接将海乃提为王爷府大管家，无人异议。

又一个腊月到来，王爷府一切终于都步入正轨，美弥难得清闲了半日，想起一年前也是腊月时节，与月城到梅花山庄赏雪赏梅访七海，忽然不能自已的想去看看梅花，于是叫上海乃一起往城郊赶去，万幸，七海今日也在庄内，而且并未如往常般宴请客人，美弥撞上了难得的清净日子。大厅内烧着暖暖的地龙，美弥脱了披风，看七海在画着窗外梅花三两枝的雪景，忽然说道：“宏希，借笔一用。”  
七海唤人来磨上新墨，将书桌让了出来。美弥却未用新纸，直接在七海画到一半的画卷上提了笔：  
浮萍彷徨，清冷流淌。  
还余旧年，月色潇湘。  
忆浊茶醉，夜宿雕梁。  
追忆此情，哪辨鸳鸯。  
擦肩邂逅，尽生难忘。  
执伞同行，烟雨茫茫。  
转瞬之间，即成过往。  
既不回头，何必不忘。  
西风微凉，红笺玉蔷。  
秋水未央，霜满松堂。  
寻觅玖廊，芙蓉微凉。  
故人不复，寸裂柔肠。

七海看着这些文字，想不出合适的话语，美弥却径自出了厅堂，七海抓起披风追上去，说：“穿上披风，冷！”  
美弥接过披风却不披上，笑着对七海说：“替我送海乃回家。”然后运起轻功朝后山跑去，七海觉得事情不妙，立刻让人叫来海乃赶过后山。  
后山的湖泊，在腊月结上了一层薄薄的冰，附近的人们都会提醒孩子，别去踩那冰面，一会儿就跌水里。而此时，湖面上走着一个人……那是王爷府的琉璃夫人，一身白衣几乎与冰天雪地融为一体，唯有衣衫上的两点梅花让人看得清楚。  
美弥每走一步，脚下的冰就发出崩裂的声音，细细碎碎。轻薄的冰层裂开了美丽的冰花，当走到湖心时，她听到海乃的哭喊，叫着夫人，而她，一点也不想回头。冰层终于完全裂开，美弥一瞬间完全浸入了冰冷的湖水，世界好安静……

如果与这个人的相遇已用完了我今生所有的运气，那么请让我在这份恋情结束时死去。愿这个人能得到世间的恩宠，永远幸福……  
（全文完）


End file.
